The Great Destroyer
by Candy Apple Heart Attack
Summary: A retelling of sorts of L’s initial surveillance of the Yagami household and Light’s incredible cunning at avoiding capture as he continues his work under L’s nose. Light’s P.O.V. Megalomania warning.


Disclaimer: Death belongs to Ohba and Obata and the song belongs to Trent Reznor (whom I wish was my property but isn't). I'm trying to stick to the storyline of the movie this time. The thought process is just my take on the events. I imagine this would have been Kira's thought process as well, or something to this extent. There is no sex in this one…just delusions of grandeur. Maybe next time, kiddies.

The idea came about when I was listening to "The Great Destroyer" by Nine Inch Nails with Chip in the car on our way to the pub and all I could see was Light hiding notebook paper, pen and LCD TV inside the bag of chips…we also thought that the line that goes "…the end is near.." was too epic to be ignored. Since then, I have been getting death glares from Chip as she sings the song and goes into fits of spasms and squeals because she can't get the tune out of her head. Like I told her, it could have been that terrible Avril Lavigne song that rotted our brains our junior year shudders. That is something better left unmentioned…ick.

I think the song should be listened to before reading this, seeing as the electronic beats in the background resemble a crazed heartbeat – something that I thought was also too epic to ignore. The whole song describes the situation almost to perfection, so you can visualize stuff as you read and as you listen. Having ranted enough, I hope you enjoy and review – I find it that I like reviews though I don't really care if I get any...however; it goes without saying, reviews help gauge how much our writing is enjoyed by the lovely readersJ.

Summary: A retelling of sorts of L's initial surveillance of the Yagami household and Light's incredible cunning at avoiding capture as he continues his work under L's nose. Light's P.O.V. Megalomania warning.

**The Great Destroyer**

_Dale, from __Candy Apple Heart Attack_

He wasn't just a boy. He was a man with a plan to carry out and a reputation to uphold. He was justice in human guise, a God in the flesh, a Power that Be – He, Light Yagami, was Kira and He had quickly become the policeman of the world with the power of his infallible notebook where He kept track of Justice's score. Punishing wicked deeds and cleansing this ailing society was His divine scheme; to make way for a new world where beauty, peace and righteousness were the highest authority in the land was His manifesto; the accomplishment thereof, the world's destiny. His will would be done, whatever the cost.

Amen.

Kira's best interest was to better the world and there was nothing or no one who could interfere with His holy retribution and not pay dearly for it. His ends justified His means because His intentions were pure – unfortunately, many would be sacrificed to His cause, but it would all be for the greater good; some had to die so that others may live and flourish in a new society free of injustice and suffering.

He had the heart, the mind, the will and the resources to Cleanse and Purify the world. His heart and soul were sanctified and pure, his mind was unnaturally cunning and omniscient, his will never swayed nor faltered, and his resources were made up a reaper henchman and a powerful notebook with limitless potential for greatness and perfection. He was unstoppable and his retribution unavoidable.

The initial phase of his divine scheme was running smoothly despite the small nuisance of the police and the non-believers. He was so infallible that He had, so far, managed to keep his identity safe from his enemies even though they were watching his every movement, hoping He would give Himself away with the slightest gesture of evidence. But He was far too clever to be caught so easily by people who were so beneath His plane of awareness and power – He could always write history down in His favor and smite those who trespassed against Him. Karma and Kira were one and the same… there was no escape from their grasp. If He continued to play Hs cards right, He would be overlooked and His plan would carry on successfully.

He was not just playing God, for he was the new God; a God made of flesh, a God the people could relate to…He was a God that was tangible, real. The Only god that mattered in this day and age. He was The God people needed to guide them in these dark times where everything was so uncertain and bleak. As a God, He had a plan for all that would be perfect and beneficial – granted, it would take more than seven days to complete His new world, but in the end, it would be far more effective and ideal than the original creation.

Because He was infinitely compassionate toward the innocent, he would put forth all his divine power and work his miracles for their sake. When He had erected His new kingdom of heaven on earth, all the peoples of the earth would praise Him and recognize Him as their fearless savior, their wise leader, their unequivocal Messiah.

His systematic cleansing of the world was only the beginning; the road to salvation had been laid out by His careful hand to be traversed by those who believed; His pen served as beacon of warning – a pen which was far more deadly and mightier than a sword – dispatching those who were against his reign and refused to cooperate.

(0o0)

There were a total of eight surveillance cameras and four voice-recording devices cleverly hidden and dispersed throughout Light Yagami's room. There was a camera on each of the four corners of his room to capture the entirety of the perimeter from different angles, there was a camera facing Light's laptop to monitor his doings on the computer, there was a camera above his bed, there was camera facing the door and an infrared camera in Light's closet. There was no way his actions could go unnoticed.

Then again, Light Yagami was a brilliant young man to whom impunity was no stranger; if anyone could get away with murder under the police's scrutiny, it was him – not only was he a genius in every conceivable aspect, but he was familiar with the law's procedures and he had access to the same information as the law did. Hacking came naturally to him, as had everything else throughout his life, as had the notebook and the shinigami who had so casually dropped it.

He had been ignoring his death note and Ryuk for about a week and a half. It had been tempting to acknowledge the shinigami the first three days or so, but he had held his tongue and had managed to act as if the specter wasn't there at all. Light wasn't going to let himself be caught so easily for something so dumb as a big flying ghost begging for apples. He had come along a long way and he wasn't about to botch things up in a careless slip.

Light had shown remarkable composure at having his innocence scrutinized and his privacy violated for that two week period. However, it was even more remarkable that light had continued to use pages of his notebook to dispatch criminals as effectively as he had been doing and without delay. Astonishingly enough, Light had found a way write down names as he worked on his school work and studied at his desk. His scheme involved a scrap of paper from the death note, a small pencil and a jumbo bag of his favorite snack – consommé flavored potato chips.

None of the cameras were able to register the slight movements of light's hand as he wrote down the names of criminals inside of the potato chip bag; the length of time it took light to grab potato chips out of the bag being logically attributed to his unbreakable concentration as he read from a textbook or examined something on the computer screen.

The cacophony of the television kept Light alerted to any news of criminal acts and their perpetrators, providing light with the images he needed to deliver his written verdict. Light's current situation did allow him an opportunity to write out a fancier end for his victims, but the heart attacks would be enough, at least for a while. As he told himself day after day, this too shall pass.

He did not care how those wretches died as long as they did not continue to live and terrorize the world.

Light was not mortified in the least that he was being watched 24/7 by his father and the rest of the Kira investigation (and quite possibly by that odious detective that went by the name of L). L had tricked Light into giving away his whereabouts on national television to narrow down Light's chances of escape and victory. Not to say Light's cause had been lost; in fact, the cause still stood but it had been slightly modified. Light's initial plan had been to wipe out only the wicked, but the plan had inevitably grown to encompass those people who opposed his harsh justice. Some provisions had to be made if he wanted to succeed, so they had been made.

He slept peacefully at night, the ghost of a smile deeply imbedded into his lips – if they only knew what he was thinking…just the thought of being able to deceive them so covertly and blatantly excited him and gave him more hopes of success.

Every day he came closer to victory – so close he could almost taste it; a taste as sweets as apples and as fulfilling as finding God within oneself. Little did they know that within Light Yagami's mind lay the schemes to destroy everything impure and change the world in more ways than one.

And within his hands, was the power to do so.

(0o0)

Light Yagami ate, slept, studied and functioned as normal and nonchalantly as someone with nothing to hide. The passing of the observation period was uneventful and monotone on the surface, but underneath the placid images reported by cameras, the true motives locked away in the boy's psyche smiled with impunity upon unsuspecting watchers with sharp senses and pen at the ready.

Somewhere just below light's skin lay Kira who was watching and waiting in the shadows…biding his time.

Author's Note: I don't know why, but I just don't feel this is complete. However, it's going to stay this way…unless I change my mind or someone asks me to write more on the subject. It's all up in the air, really… Anyway, hope you were appeased by it…and review, of course. –Dale.


End file.
